


Your Body is a Wonderland

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Food Hoarding, Rimming, Smut, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, body issues, chubby!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy starts canceling their post-mission dinners, Merlin discovers that his little egg is harboring some insecurities about his recent weight gain. Merlin resolves to show Eggsy just how beautiful he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poziomeczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poziomeczka/gifts).



> Self-betaed. Sorry for any mistakes. Not brit-picked.
> 
> This is for the super amazing [poziomeczka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poziomeczka/pseuds/poziomeczka) who is as obsessed with the idea of chubby Eggsy as much as I am. Hope you enjoy hun!

            “Mycroft, a little help here,” Eggsy called as he skirted past a line of grunts. He took them out easily.

            “That isn’t my name,” Merlin huffed, but then added, “To your left. That’ll lead you to a stairwell. Take it up to the roof and Bors will be waiting.”

            “You’re the guvnor, _Mycroft_ ,” Eggsy drawled out, barely biting back the snicker when Merlin grumbled, “Cheeky little shit.”

            Eggsy took out another five thugs, then made his way to the roof where a helicopter was waiting for him. “We still on for tonight?” Eggsy asked.

            “Aye, lad. I found a nice new restaurant I think you’ll like,” Merlin said. “I’ll see you when ye get back.”

            Eggsy smiled, ignoring the way his heart sputtered, as if it forgot how to properly beat and was trying to restart its self, and climbed into the helicopter. This wasn’t a date. It most certainly, definitely, wasn’t a date. It was two friends going out after work.

            And he certainly didn’t want to date Merlin—tall, sexy, sex on long legs, daddy-as-fuck, Merlin. No. That would be crazy. Absurd.

            Possibly true.

            It had started after Eggsy’s first mission, when he was having trouble coming down. He hadn’t quite understood what “coming down” meant until he felt the unyielding rush of adrenaline thrumming through his veins. He’d spent two hours in the gym going hard on the treadmill. Merlin had found him and dragged him off to a little tavern, where they split a basket of fish and chips. Eggsy had rambled on about the mission and Merlin had listened quietly, letting Eggsy talk it all out.

            Ever since, Merlin started to take Eggsy out to various restaurants after a mission. Without realizing it, their outings had become Eggsy’s favorite part of the job.

            “You’re missing a button,” Bors said into the mic.

“What?” Eggsy looked down, spotting the button that had popped off at some point while he’d been dodging a barrage of bullets. “Shit, how did that happen?”

            “Shirt too small?” Bors shrugged. “Andrew should be able to fix it.”

            Eggsy flushed. “Shirt ain’t small.”

            “Maybe you put on some weight?” He suggested flippantly, turning around to speak with the pilot.

            Eggsy frowned and settled back in his seat, eying the missing button accusingly. He poked into the gaping hole at the soft belly beneath. He’d noticed his shirt was slightly tighter than normal when he donned it that afternoon, but he hadn’t put much thought into it at the time.

            Was he putting on weight?

            _No. That’s ridiculous._ It wasn’t like he was eating any differently than before. Sure he went out a few times—or multiple times—a week, and he’d grown rather fond of the midnight snack, but he still spent time at the gym and practiced yoga.

            Eggsy shunted the idea out of his mind and focused on trying to unwind as the helicopter carried him home.

            As soon as he got back to base, Eggsy debriefed with Arthur, then hit the showers to wash the stink of sweat and gunpowder from his skin. His body hummed, electrified with the excitement of another successful job. He scrubbed a hand down his stomach, flattening his palm over his abdomen, feeling the softness that had grown on top of rigid muscle. It wasn’t much, just a thin layer, probably from one too many crisps at one o’clock in the morning.

            He could easily shed it with some extra time at the gym. It hadn’t affected his work yet and if he monitored his habits closely then it shouldn’t become a problem.

            _The last thing y’ need is for them to find a reason to drop y’._

Not that Eggsy was worried. He was an excellent agent. One of the best. His success streak was as long as his job list. And he got on swimmingly with the other agents, for the most part. Sure there were a few, some of the older, stuffier agents, who didn’t particularly care for his new brand of style, but Eggsy didn’t put too much stock in their opinions.

            Eggsy resolved to shed the bit of extra weight— _no such thing as a fat agent_ —and finished his shower.

* * * *

            Merlin had grown fond of his dinners with Eggsy. He knew they weren’t dates—despite what Harry said—but he enjoyed spending time with the lad, watching the excitement light up his eyes, and listening to Eggsy ramble on about anything and everything, from how he broke a man’s neck to Daisy’s latest milestone. Most of all, Merlin loved to watch Eggsy eat, to see the bliss flit across his face, and on rare occasions—when something was especially delicious—to hear the small moan of pleasure escape Eggsy as he savored each and every bite.

            The knowledge that he brought that happiness to Eggsy warmed Merlin deep in his core. He knew Eggsy had grown up without. Even if Eggsy didn’t show it physically, Merlin had spotted the signs of a boy who’d missed more than one meal a weak, and it wasn’t hard to figure out that Eggsy probably sacrificed most of them in order to see that his sister and mum got fed.

            If Merlin ever started to feel guilty for abusing Kingsman powers and having Dean put away, then he just thought of the moments he caught Eggsy hoarding food during training, and all the guilt vanished—no one hurt his boy.

            Well, not _his_ boy.

            Merlin frowned, scowling at the menu. He was being ridiculous. Acting like a damn teenager, mooning over someone half his age—but Christ, when Eggsy smiled, it nearly stopped his heart.

            The gauntness that had hollowed Eggsy’s cheeks, and the sharp, almost painful, lines of his jaw had softened.  Yes, Eggsy had always been fit (and devastatingly handsome), but it had been almost unreal and half-starved. Now there was warmth and color and gentleness to his shape, making him more real, more alive. And Merlin liked to think that he had some hand in that, either from their shared lunches at work, or their post mission dinners.

            Merlin peeked over his menu at Eggsy, who studied his menu closely, nose curled up, and tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Merlin bit back a private smile and asked, “Do you know what you want?”

            Eggsy flushed and looked up at him from beneath a veil of dark lashes, and Merlin sucked in a sharp breath. Eggsy set his menu down with a huff and stated, “It’s all in French.”

            “Excellent deduction skills,” Merlin drawled out dryly. “You really should consider becoming a spy.”

            “Oh shove off. I don’t know French,” Eggsy said.

            “I thought you picked it up as one of your second languages.”

            “No, I took Italian.”

            Merlin could kick himself. The whole reason he’d picked the restaurant was because he thought it would be a great chance for Eggsy to exercise his language skills.

            “Would you like me to order for you?” Merlin asked, “Or we can go somewhere else.”

            Eggsy shook his head. “No—no, y’ picked it, and it’s really nice. This is fine. Choose for me, ya? Just no snails.”

            Merlin’s mouth twitched up. “Of course not.”

            When the waiter came, Merlin placed their orders, including putting in a request for a chocolate soufflé. As they waited on their meal, Eggsy launched into a play-by-play of the mission, which always amused Merlin, because really, he was usually the one handling Eggsy. The conversation eventually turned to more personal discussions, Eggsy sharing the latest updates on Daisy and his mother, while Merlin spoke about his newest find at a rare antique bookshop.

            They fell into a comfortable silence when their food was delivered, neither needing to really talk as they ate. While Merlin loved to listen to Eggsy, he cherished the silence, where words weren’t needed, only the knowledge of the other’s presence.

            Eggsy rewarded Merlin’s dinner choice with content little sounds and a tangent of praise for finding such a “fucking spectacular restaurant”. When the soufflé came, Eggsy’s eyes widened and glazed over, his expression almost rapturous as he looked from the chocolate dessert to Merlin.

            “I thought we could split it,” Merlin explained and handed Eggsy a fork. He only took a few bites, not really fond of sweet things, and contented himself with watching Eggsy savor the soufflé.

            Eggsy took a bite and his eyes immediately fluttered closed. He let out a long, sinful moan, and dragged the fork slowly from his lips, pink tongue chasing after it. Merlin squirmed in his seat. It was pornographic to watch Eggsy eat the dessert; he devoured the soufflé, each bite followed with a small sound that went straight to Merlin’s dick. He clenched his hands on top of the table, repeating in his head that it wasn’t okay to stroke his cock in the middle of a restaurant.

            A small bit of chocolate got on the corner of Eggsy’s mouth while he ate. Merlin chuckled and reached over the table, swiping his thumb over the spot without even thinking about it. “You got a little bit,” Merlin said.

            Merlin drew his hand back, gaze locked on Eggsy’s, and sucked his thumb clean. There was a sharp, sudden rise to Eggsy’s shoulders, and a slow flush crept across his cheeks. Merlin dropped his hand. “Delicious, wasn’t it?”

            “Sure y’ had enough? Maybe y’ need another taste?” Eggsy asked, and Merlin swore that he saw desire flash in his eyes. His supple mouth curled into a tempting smile, and Merlin seriously considered launching across the table so he could lick any remaining traces of the soufflé from Eggsy’s lips.

            The waiter brought the check and Merlin paid. If they didn’t get out of the restaurant soon, Merlin wouldn’t be held accountable for his actions.

            They lingered on the sidewalk, the cool night air whipping Merlin’s coat around him. Eggsy turned up the collar up and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, huddling closer to Merlin than necessary. Merlin didn’t complain.

            “Thanks for dinner. My treat next time, ya? Know just where to take y’,” Eggsy said with a grin.

            An available taxi drove past and neither bothered to flag it down. Merlin shifted, turning to face Eggsy. “I do hope it’s not another one of those hole-in-the-wall pubs. The bathrooms in the last one you took me to looked like a crime scene.”

            Eggsy snorted. “Food was good, wasn’t it? No, found this Scottish pub. Made me think of y’.”

            Merlin blinked. “Oh.” He didn’t know what to say at the gesture. Something hopeful fluttered in his chest.

            Eggsy broke eye contact, glancing down at the street. “S’no big deal. We can go somewhere else—”

            “No, no that sounds lovely, lad,” Merlin stated hastily.

            Another open taxi drove past. Eggsy nodded, inching closer to Merlin, pushing into his personal space, until there were barely centimeters between them. Merlin became acutely aware of the heat radiating off of Eggsy, the shifting air between them, the smell of soap and chocolate and a musky vanilla on the breeze, and it all became too much. Eggsy invaded his senses, wrapping around Merlin like a blanket. Without thinking about it, Merlin settled a hand on Eggsy’s hips. Eggsy looked up, nose red from the cold, and smiled.

            Merlin cupped Eggsy’s jaw with his other hand, stroking his thumb across his trembling bottom lip. There were a thousand reasons why he shouldn’t kiss Eggsy—more than a thousand—but in that moment, staring into his eyes (which were the same color as the soufflé they’d just split), his heart thundering in his ears, Merlin couldn’t think of a single one worth listening to.

            Merlin slotted his mouth against Eggsy’s in a chaste kiss. Eggsy flung his arms around Merlin’s neck and dragged him down into a deeper one. Merlin groaned against his lips, tugging Eggsy closer, crushing his slighter frame against his. Eggsy opened to him, responding eagerly when Merlin traced his bottom lip with his tongue—he tasted sweet, like chocolate and wine, an undertone of spice that left Merlin dizzy with hunger.

            Eggsy’s silken tongue slid against his, and something carnal and animalistic woke inside Merlin, screamed for him to claim and take, and Merlin plundered, ravaging Eggsy’s mouth, sucking and nipping, until Eggsy was panting against him, clinging to his shoulders with tremulous fingers.

            “Fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy croaked. “Keep kissing me like that and I’m going to cream my fucking pants.”

            “You do have a way with words,” Merlin chuckled into his ear. He pressed a kiss to his temple and murmured, “How about we take this back to my place?”

            Eggsy let out a shuddering laugh. “Hell yeah, thought y’d never fucking ask.”

            Merlin raised his arm, the other tightly wrapped around Eggsy’s waist, and hailed a cab.

* * * *

            They’d been going out for a few months, and their post mission dinners had steadily turned into dinners out and nights in even when Eggsy didn’t have a mission. Eggsy learned that Merlin was an amazing chef—no, not amazing, fucking brilliant. He was always a glutton for Merlin’s home-cooking.

            He couldn’t get enough of Merlin’s food, to the point that the little bit of weight he was supposed to shed, doubled, and then tripled.

            “Fuck,” Eggsy said, staring at the mirror accusingly, his hands on his slightly protruding belly. He could feel the muscle, it was down there, beneath a solid layer of cushion, but the fact remained, he had gotten _fat_.

            How the hell had this happened?

            Better yet, how did he fix it?

            Eggsy licked his lips, turning to the side to have a look at his naked body from a new angle. _Where the fuck did that arse come from?_ He was pretty sure he now had an arse you could bounce a stone off of.

            He flexed his arm, glad at least that there was still the definition of rock hard muscle there. Everywhere else though? Soft and doughy and not attractive at all.

            Eggsy sunk down onto his bed, elbows propped on his knees, and dropped his head into his hands. If he didn’t get this under control soon he was going to not only lose the best job he’d ever had, but possibly Merlin.

            The thought left him hollowed out and cold.

            He may be able to survive losing Kingsman, but he knew he wouldn’t survive if Merlin left him.

            _That’s it. No more snacking. No more dinners out. And double the gym time._

J.B. nudged the door open, nosing his way into the room. He flopped down in front of Eggsy, staring up at him with wide eyes. Eggsy dropped his hands from his face. “How about a walk, boy?”

            J.B. perked up. Eggsy shoved to his feet, got dressed, and then took the pug for an extra long walk. When he finished, he went through the house and threw away everything that had even the slightest bit of fat content on it. By the time his mum got home with Daisy, anything and everything sugar, salt, and junk food related was gone.

            He’d lived all his life without treats, he sure as hell didn’t need them now.

* * * *

            Something was wrong. Merlin had noticed Eggsy acting oddly over the last two weeks; He’d turned down invitations to dinner, at lunch he didn’t eat much (Eggsy had teasingly laughed about a new diet, which Merlin thought was absurd, because Eggsy was perfect the way he was), and he started to spend a ridiculous amount of time at the gym. Merlin would have been angry, if he wasn’t so worried.

            At first he thought he’d done something wrong, possibly offended or upset Eggsy, but Eggsy didn’t seem mad at him. He still brought lunch. Still laughed and smiled and kissed him when he thought no one was looking. But every now and then Merlin caught Eggsy’s gaze stray towards his reflection, or his fingers flutter across his stomach. And he’d taken to begrudgingly eating salads. Not even the good salads, with cheese and fruit and meat, but piles of lettuce lightly drizzled in oil.

            The smile that Merlin had grown to love, the soft moans of delight while Eggsy ate, all vanished. Eggsy didn’t look happy to eat his meals, he looked exhausted and broken—it was too close to what he’d looked like when he first arrived at Kingsman. Merlin refused to watch Eggsy return to that half-starved state.

            Roxy pointed Merlin to the tailor shop with a worried frown. “He said he needed to get some new suits made.”

            At the shop, Andrew showed Merlin into dressing room two, where Eggsy stood in only his pants. Eggsy stared at Merlin through the mirror, mouth twisted in a frown. A bright flush spread across his chest and crept up his neck.

            “Oi, I’m changing here!” Eggsy shouted.

            Andrew hurried out, leaving Merlin and Eggsy alone. Merlin crowded into the tight space, observing Eggsy with a hungry stare—his belly had rounded out and there was padding to his chest (had his nipples always been so pink? Merlin wanted to suck on them). To some it may have been considered fat, but to Merlin, Eggsy looked healthy.

            Don’t even get him started on Eggsy’s arse. That supple bottom was capable of launching wars. It was extremely distracting in the workplace and Merlin considered having Eggsy banned from his office, because damn it, every time he walked into the room, Merlin couldn’t stop watching him.

            Eggsy squirmed beneath his gaze and reached for his shirt. “Don’t,” Merlin ordered. Eggsy’s hand froze, his eyes wide. Merlin maneuvered himself so he stood between Eggsy and the shirt and stated, “You’ve been avoiding me, lad.”

            “No I haven’t.” Eggsy turned, back to Merlin. “Just been busy, is all. Ain’t avoiding y’ babe.”

            “Really? Is that why you turned down my invitation to Costello’s for the third time? You love that place.”

            “Just watching the pasta intake is all.” Every time Merlin tried to angle himself to face Eggsy, Eggsy would turn away, never allowing Merlin to see his stomach.

            Fed up, Merlin pinched Eggsy’s bottom—hard. “Look at me.”

            “Ow!” Eggsy jumped and spun around. “That hurt, y’ bastard!”

            “This ridiculousness has gone on long enough. Eggsy, you aren’t fat, and you need to get that thought out of your head. I order you to stop this nonsense, immediately,” Merlin said, satisfied that the matter would be dropped.

            Only, it wasn’t.

            Eggsy stared at him in horror, and then looked away, bottom lip tucked between his teeth and hands clenched at his sides. “So y’ did notice the weight.”

            Merlin cursed under his breath. “I said you _aren’t_ fat,” Merlin said, chest tightening as he watched Eggsy’s expression crumple. _Shite. I’m buggering this up._

“Lad—”

            “But _I am_ fat. I’m put on almost ten kilograms. If I… if I—agents aren’t chubby, Merlin.” Eggsy finally met his stare, and the hurt in his eyes slammed into Merlin, a fist straight to his solar plexus, violently dragging the wind from his lungs. There was a pained acceptance in those chocolate depths, as if Eggsy knew he held little worth, and what bit he had was slipping through his fingers as easily as sand. “It’s silly to y’—wot wif y’ having the metabolism of a pygmy shrew—but I know this is over, all of it, if I don’t get it under control.”

            “Eggsy—”

            “Ain’t no one gonna want me when I’m jiggling,” Eggsy said, hands smoothing over the gentle swell of his stomach.

            Merlin blinked, realization slowly sinking in. Merlin wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s neck and dragged him forward, pressing their foreheads together. “I will _always_ want you—all of you, lad. And I’m rather fond of all your parts, even the jiggly ones.”

            Eggsy looked doubtful, and it hurt Merlin to know that Eggsy held such little worth for himself. He’d fix that. He’d show Eggsy that he was the most amazing person Merlin had ever known. Merlin pressed a kiss to each of his eyelids, then his nose, slowly working his way to brush his mouth across Eggsy’s.

            “Darling, you’re a superb agent. Even with the few extra kilos, you’re still able to do everything you always have. You aren’t defined by your weight. Your job isn’t defined by your weight. _We_ aren’t defined by it. I’d hope you’d think a little better of me.”

            “I—I wasn’t, Merlin I didn’t mean to…” Eggsy finished with a sigh, and Merlin chuckled, kissing the frustrated look away.

            “Aye, I know.” Merlin traced a finger down Eggsy’s spine. “And I’m serious lad, I love all of you—not just your body.” Merlin pressed his hand to the dip of Eggsy’s back. “Though, I am rather fond of this sweet arse of yours.” He grabbed a fistful and squeezed. “Every time I see it, I just want to split you open with my cock.”

            Eggsy shuddered against him, huffing into his chest, “Is this y’r way of telling me y’ love me?”

            Merlin nosed Eggsy’s temple, humming into his ear, “It is. Now, you can either get dressed and we go back to work, or you can take off these pants and I can show you just how much I love your body.”

            Eggsy stripped out of his briefs without hesitation. With nothing covering it now, Merlin could fully appreciate Eggsy’s arse and all its glory. Unable to help himself, he gave the supple bottom another pinch, earning a swat from Eggsy.

            “That hurts, y’ know!” Eggsy complained.

            “I can’t help if you’re arse is begging to be groped. Now turn around and brace your hands against the mirror,” Merlin instructed.

Eggsy obeyed, leaning forward so his hands were flat against the full length mirror. Merlin took a moment to appreciate the sight of Eggsy bent forward. He watched the reflection of Eggsy’s cock thicken under his gaze. A delicious flush worked its way up Eggsy’s chest, and he huffed nonplussed and embarrassed, “Why don’t y’ take a fuckin’ picture already.”

“Splendid idea lad,” Merlin said and tapped the side of his glasses, taking a snapshot of Eggsy displayed in front of him.

“I was kidding!” Eggsy glared at him through the mirror, though there was no real fire behind his stare. His mouth twitched up.

Merlin sunk to his knees behind Eggsy. “One could argue that you weren’t, since you _did_ suggest it.” He splayed his hands across both of Eggsy’s cheeks. The muscles in Eggsy’s arse twitched beneath his hands as he kissed his left cheek. “Words will never be able to define how much I desire you.”

He stroked his thumb up the ridge of Eggsy’s arse, carefully parting his cleft and revealing the pink hole. “So I’ll show you, one lick at a time.” Merlin punctuated the statement by licking a broad stripe over Eggsy’s twitching hole. Eggsy jerked forward, a low moan escaping him.

“Every curve,” Merlin murmured before he licked again. “Every roll.” Another slow deliberate stroke of his tongue. He tightened his grip on Eggsy’s arse cheeks, digging his fingers into the meat. “Every dimple.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped, body sagging forward. Merlin glanced at the mirror. Eggsy rested his cheek against the glass, breath ghosting across the pane and clouding his reflection. His cock leaked between his legs.

Merlin kissed his right arse cheek, finishing with a sharp bite. “Every inch. The sight of you drives me mad,” Merlin whispered. He trailed a line of kisses back to Eggsy’s spread crack, placing the last kiss over his wet hole. “I can’t stop thinking about you—I want you constantly. It’s quite terrible. I can’t get any work done.”

“Sorry,” Eggsy panted non-apologetically.

“No you aren’t,” Merlin chuckled.

“Y’r ri— _nngh_ , fuck. Do that again,” Eggsy moaned, practically vibrating beneath Merlin’s hands as he lapped along Eggsy’s sensitive perineum.

Merlin was happy to oblige, angling his head so he could suck on the flesh. His prick strained in his jeans and he absently palmed at himself through his jeans. This wasn’t about him though; this was about showing Eggsy how fucking beautiful he was, and how far gone Merlin was on him.

Merlin ran his tongue back up to his hole, swirling the tip around the tight ring of nerves until Eggsy sobbed desperately. “Fuck, fuck, oh fucking fuck,” Eggsy stammered, rocking back against Merlin’s face. Spittle gathered on Merlin’s chin as his kisses turned sloppy.

He paused, looking up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that. Did you ask me to stop lad?” Merlin teased.

“Don’t y’ fucking dare,” Eggsy cried, reaching back with a grabby hand.

Merlin swatted the hand away. “Both hands on the mirror, or I stop.”

Eggsy whined, but listened and flattened the hand back on the glass. Merlin rewarded him with another sopping kiss, sucking on his hole. Eggsy tasted of soap and salt, and Merlin wanted more. He breached Eggsy’s channel, dipping the tip of his tongue in. Eggsy stiffened, a strangled sound escaping him. Merlin pressed his tongue in deeper and all the tension bled from Eggsy’s body.

He sagged forward, shifting so his legs were spread wider and shoulders rested against the glass, and reached back to hold his cheeks apart for Merlin. Merlin almost reprimanded him for moving his hands, but decided against it since this made his job so much easier.

Merlin took his time fucking Eggsy. He started with small jabs of his tongue, tiny bursts followed by kitten licks. Eggsy’s curses turned to barely coherent strings of breathy words that slowly turned into reverent gasps of Merlin’s name and desperate sobs.

Merlin unzipped his pants and pulled himself out. His cock was heavy and hot in his hand, already dribbling with precum. He was close, practically bursting. Merlin stroked himself as he focused on thrusting his tongue deeper into Eggsy. Eggsy fractured around Merlin. His nails bit into his own arse cheeks, trembling from the exertion to hold himself open as he splintered apart.

Spit dribbled down Merlin’s chin. He picked up the pace of his hand, twisting his fingers around the head of his cock, working his thumb across the slit. Eggsy froze, the only warning he gave, and moaned long and low as he came. His inner muscles convulsed around Merlin’s tongue. Merlin continued to lap at Eggsy’s fluttering hole as his orgasm subsided, teasing the oversensitive nerves, wringing tiny broken sobs from Eggsy’s mouth.

 Merlin didn’t even realize he came himself until he felt his prick softening in his hand. He set his cheek against Eggsy’s cheek, cum cooling on his hand. Eggsy shifted, nudging Merlin back. Eggsy half-collapsed, half-sunk to the floor beside Merlin, who absently wiped the mess on his hand off on a kerchief he retrieved from his pocket.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs,” Eggsy stated, leaning against Merlin. Merlin hummed in response, at the moment too content to do anything other than bask in the afterglow. He wrapped an arm around Eggsy and dragged the boy into his lap, nuzzling the curve of his neck. After awhile, Eggsy asked, “Do y’ think Andrew will be mad about the mess we made?”

Merlin glanced up, looking at the mirror painted with Eggsy’s spunk. He chuckled and nipped at his shoulder. “Probably, though I think he’ll be madder about the customers we scared off.”

“Oh god, I hope he don’t make my suit with the scratchy wool.”

“This isn’t the first time fitting room two has seen some action. Andrew is quite used to these impromptu sessions,” Merlin assured, stroking absently at Eggsy’s hip. “In fact, if he gives us too much grief, I’ll just remind him of that time he and Caradoc got a little creative with the riding saddle.”

“I got to hear about that.” Eggsy looked at him eagerly.

His eyes sparkled again, chocolate with golden honey, glittering as if the sun rose in them. Merlin had missed that sight. He would never again let Eggsy think of himself as ugly, because Eggsy was the eighth wonder of the world, more mesmerizing than any diamond could ever be, and Merlin vowed he’d spend the rest of his life showing Eggsy just how beautiful he was.


End file.
